


Unfair

by amaxingbaek



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Baekhyun learned from going to the piercing and tattoo shop with Minseok, it’s that he needs to stop stereotyping. And that Yixing is absolutely gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unfair  
>  **Pairing(s):** Baekhyun/Yixing  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 1,265 words  
>  **Warning(s):** mentions of needles in regards to piercings and tattoos  
>  **Author’s Note:** Finally able to write the baekxing tattoo/piercing AU of my dreams! I’m probably going to come back to this – making Baekhyun suffer from how gorgeous Yixing is is too good to pass up ^^

“Ready” is not anything _close_ to what Baekhyun is feeling right now.

Baekhyun isn’t really sure what he had been expecting – maybe at least a few fake skulls littered along the shelves or something – but this is more than a pleasant surprise.

What isn’t a pleasant surprise, however, is Minseok slapping him on the arm after Baekhyun lets it slip that he thought it would be filled with more dark colors or gruesome things. Baekhyun knows that he shouldn’t stereotype because Minseok has been telling him all about this place for months and months now, but Baekhyun hadn’t really been paying attention, mind too busy trying to conjure up images of a villain’s lair or something alike. In his defense, though, he’s heard horror stories about tattoos and piercings, how things rip and get infected and even though he’s heard plenty more good stories than bad stories, Baekhyun has always latched onto the negative more.

“You weren’t listening to me for the past few months,” Minseok says and it’s not a question, but Baekhyun responds with a pitiful whine anyways.

“You _know_ I always focus on the negative more than the positive,” Baekhyun replies, bottom lip jutting out in a way he knows looks cute but is unfortunately not effective at all on Minseok.

Minseok raises a pierced eyebrow and makes a sweeping motion along his arms and body as if he’s challenging Baekhyun to continue what he was saying with Minseok’s dozens of tattoos on display. Well the ones on his back and hip aren’t visible, but Baekhyun knows they’re there almost as much as he knows about the ones littering Minseok’s arms, free to be seen with the sleeveless shirt Minseok is wearing.

Baekhyun has some self-preservation, so he merely shrugs.

Minseok huffs, taking a swipe at Baekhyun that is far too short of an attempt, Baekhyun laughing as he skips out of the way anyways. It’s never failed to amuse him how childish Minseok can be despite his tough exterior. Baekhyun has always known Minseok had one of the softest hearts anyone could ever have. It just happens that he brings out the worst in Minseok, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Once Minseok turns towards the front desk, Baekhyun is once again left with his thoughts, eyes wandering around the shop. The more he looks around, the less daunting it becomes. He _really_ should’ve been listening to Minseok as he gloated about it, but there was just something about a place full of needles and guys with more metal on their face than on Baekhyun’s outfit that had a shiver rolling up and down his spine.

“Hey,” Minseok calls, Baekhyun jumping from the arm now placed on his shoulder. Minseok sends him a sheepish smile, which doesn’t look at all sheepish due to his eyebrow piercing but Baekhyun’s learned to ignore it. “Are you okay? Not going to pass out are you?”

“I don’t appreciate your teasing,” Baekhyun huffs. He doesn’t fight when Minseok pulls him in closer to his body, head naturally leaning against the curve of Minseok’s shoulder. He’s always been the clingy type, and although Minseok doesn’t like many people in his space all of the time, he never fails to indulge Baekhyun, bless his soul.

“That’s not me teasing you. If I was going to do that, I would poke you in the ribs and continuously ask you if you were sure you didn’t want to get a tattoo or piercing.”

“Do you want to set up an appointment?” someone hollers, the unfamiliar voice causing Baekhyun to startle.

“Not yet, Chanyeol,” Minseok calls and Baekhyun peers around Minseok just in time to see the guy at the counter slump down with a disappointed pout. It’s utterly ridiculous, the cute face that he can make with the piercings running along each of his ears, an intricate tattoo running from his left shoulder to his left elbow showcased by the black tank top he’s wearing. Baekhyun should really stop stereotyping people.

“Next time, then?” Chanyeol booms, lighting up at the prospect like he wasn’t bummed out mere seconds ago.

“I’ll think about it,” Baekhyun responds, feeling a rolling in his stomach when Minseok laughs and Chanyeol sends him an enthusiastic thumbs up. He won’t think about it, Minseok knows that. However, what Minseok doesn’t know is that Baekhyun actually _has_ been thinking about it, imagination running through different tattoos he could possibly get, but he never gets too far into his thinking before he cuts the idea out before it can bloom. He can’t say the thought isn’t appealing, with how gorgeous Minseok looks and how Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about running his fingers over a tattoo of his own one day.

“Minseok?”

Minseok straightens up immediately, a smile on his face as he turns to look at the new person in the room.

“Yixing! Hey, how are you?”

Baekhyun’s a little disoriented, going from having a body pressed against him to having no one there to support him. Minseok is already making his way towards Yixing, whoever that is, and it takes a few more seconds for Baekhyun to blink away the confusion before he turns towards the source of the voice.

And fuck if this Yixing isn’t _gorgeous_.

Being friends with Minseok, Baekhyun has come to appreciate a nice sleeve of tattoos, or even the rare singular tattoo on other people’s wrists, ankles, or shoulders. There are also times where Baekhyun finds himself looking at Minseok’s piercings, wondering what it would feel like to get one, to run his fingers over the metal (because as close as they are, even Baekhyun knows his limits), to look in the mirror and see something other than his plain face. It’s fair to say that while Baekhyun might still be an idiot when it comes to piercing and tattoo shops, he knows to appreciate art when he sees it.

And Yixing is _art_.

The swirls along his collarbones, the splashes of color against his bicep, the glint of the light from his lip piercing are all absolutely breathtaking. Not everything should work – there’s no way a rainbow with a small unicorn at the base and a black tribal tattoo should even be on the same body - and yet there Yixing stands. His black hair is tossed, like he just woke up, threw on a simple pair of skinny jeans and a shirt, and walked over to the store. It’s the kind of effortless that Baekhyun always pretends he didn’t spend twenty minutes to perfect.

Baekhyun doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring until he hears Minseok through his haze. “-going to be back, okay?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun parrots out of instinct more than actual consciousness. He still can’t take his eyes off of Yixing and at this point, he doesn’t really care that he’s blatantly staring. It’s one of his skills after all, the blatant lack of tact he has.

And if Baekhyun hadn’t already been smitten, he would be now because when Yixing smiles, a dimple appears in his cheek and honestly everything is really fucking _unfair_. It’s unfair that Yixing is insanely attractive, it’s unfair that he hasn’t even talked to Yixing and he already feels his head start to become fuzzy, it’s unfair that Yixing has literally only stood there and Baekhyun is incredibly affected. Baekhyun decides right then and there that a lot of things about Yixing are unfair. But he also decides that he wouldn’t mind figuring out the other parts of him, too, if he could. And he would, he swears by it.


End file.
